Natural gas is traditionally stored in a gaseous form in large volume salt caverns and aquifers to meet peak demand and ensure a secure supply. The gas is added by compression, resulting in an increment in cavern temperature and an associated increment in cavern pressure. These increments in pressure and temperature increase compression costs and reduce cavern capacity. The typical operating conditions at these caverns are at pressures greater than 2000 psig and temperatures of ˜100° C. The actual pressure and temperature is dependent on its mode of operation.